100 funnystupid things and others
by Darkside Reflection
Summary: 100 funny things funny oneshots that are sure to make you laugh! The first page is the list of 100. The rest are oneshots:) Fic is better than summary. Some OOCness, rated T cause i'm paranoid. ON HIATUS
1. List of 100

**Ok, I was bored so I decided to do this….**

**100 things I will do if I get into the Black Order:**

* * *

1. Pull Kanda's hair...

2. Run to Lenalee and Lavi for help

3. Call Allen 'moyashi'

4. Steal Mugen and paint it neon pink

5. Trick Kanda into thinking that Lavi did it.

6. Laugh while Lavi avoids getting sliced to pieces.

7. Hide all the food in the whole of the Black Order

8. Watch Allen go berserk

9. Organize a strike by the staff of the Black Order just for fun.

10. Throw an onion bomb in Allen's face.

11. Steal a potion from one of Komui's experimenting rooms that turns whoever drinks it into a girl.

12. Sneak it into everyone's food at the Order.

13. Randomly push people down the stairs and watch them crash into other people.

14. Draw on Kanda's face while he's sleeping.

15. Put make-up on him the next time he falls asleep and make sure it doesn't come off using Komui's science stuff.

16. Show Kanda, Lavi and Allen yaoi fan fiction.

17. Watch their reaction and laugh (Allen would probably freak out and that would be the best part)

18. Throw an onion bomb in Kanda's face. **(Suggested by Virtue and Vice.)**(I would actually really enjoy doing this)

19. Tell Komui that Reever proposed to Lenalee and she accepted and the wedding is tomorrow. :D

20. Considering that Kanda already has make-up on permanently, I would dress him up in a maid outfit the next time I catch him sleeping. (This would only happen if he does not slice me to pieces when he realizes that I was the one who put make-up on him.)

21. Pretend to stalk Krory

**22. Repeatedly** call Allen moyashi (even if I have no reason to talk to him) just to see how much he can take before snapping

23. Call Kanda 'Yuu'. (I think I'll only get away with that once.)

24. Paint Kanda's room in rainbow colors with unicorns and fairies.

25. Secretly dye Allen's hair bright red

26. At the same time, I would dye Lavi's hair pure white

27. Permanently stick pictures of all the male Order staff and Exorcists cross dressing on all flat surfaces available in the entire Order including rooms and the kitchen. (Kanda would get an extra frilly ball gown with earrings and hairband to match)

28. Hit Kanda on the head with a metal clipboard every time he returns from a mission. :p

29. Randomly whack Lavi with a book.

30. Destroy all of Komui's experimentation rooms just to watch him freak out.

**31. Pretend** that Komui built a new Komurin and it's programmed to castrate any male in the building so as to protect his darling Lenalee. (**Raychaell's idea:)** )(I added the castration thing o.o)

32. Run for my life when they find out I was tricking them.

33. Convince Komui to actually build a Komurin programmed to do that.

34. Run crying to Lenalee telling her that Lavi tried to molest me. **( Raychaell's idea)**(Lavi actually didn't do a thing)

35. Hide and watch the fantastic show of Lavi being beaten up by Lenalee.

36. Dye Kanda's hair in hot pink and neon yellow stripes.** (Variation of Virtue's idea :P)**

37. In the last chapter I showed Allen, Lavi and Kanda yaoi fan fiction, now I'll wallpaper their room in yaoi pics. And stick it on permanently using the stuff I stole from Komui. They'll never sleep properly again. *evil laugh* (I wonder if Kanda prefers rainbow colors with unicorns and fairies or yaoi? Hmmm…)

38. Get Allen to eat all the soba in the Order. (That actually wouldn't be a problem.)

39. Kanda_ almost _kills Allen till I tell him Lavi tricked Allen into doing it. Then I laugh while Kanda goes Lavi hunting. Terrified screams are heard 30 seconds later.

_40. Accidently _knock Kanda's soba to the ground when he's eating.

41. Feed Timcanpy to a big fat cat.

42. Threaten Bak by threatening to tell Komui and Lenalee that he's been stalking Lenalee.

43. Braid Kanda's hair.

44. Spend a month in the infirmary after Kanda catches me braiding his hair.

45. Trip Lenalee up in the hallway so she falls and accidentally grabs Kanda in an attempt to not fall over, resulting in a very awkward position with Kanda on top of Lenalee.

46. Tell Allen that another couple million debts from Cross just arrived and that they're all addressed to him. (just to see him get depressed)

47. Give Road pictures of Allen shirtless**(Raych's idea)**

48. Give Road pictures of Allen kissing Lenalee (Oh God, can you imagine her reaction?)

49. Hide under Krory's bed at night and jump up screaming at 3am.

50. Ask Kanda if he's really a girl disguised as guy.

51. Tell Komui and Bookman that Lavi got Lenalee pregnant. (Lavi may not survive that)**(Raven's idea.**)

52. Persuade Komui to have a Komurin day, where he rebuilds all the Komurin and sets them loose in the Black Order. (There are several Komurin's that were built throughout the anime there are 5 in total: 1,2,3,4 and EX and there is a sixth that was built in chapter 2, the castration one.)

53. Take Mugen and replace it with a rubber one. **(Raych's idea)**

54. Tell Kanda that Lavi did it, then proceed to use the real Mugen for various purposes such as:

55. A kitchen knife, a kid's toy, a giant toothpick, a game of darts etc…etc.

56. Then use his own Mugen to chop off his own hair before throwing it off the cliff that the Order is located on.

57. Hide from a very angry Kanda.

58. Ask Bak if he likes Lenalee then tease him about his hives.

59. Tell Komui about Bak stalking Lenalee. (at the same time, begin to arrange Bak's funeral)

60. Steal Kanda's clothes while he's in the shower.

61. Roll marbles on the floor wherever Lavi happens to be and then watch him fall over.

62. Have a video camera on hand in case he does something embarrassing while slipping. (Falling on Lenalee…)

63. Tell the Millennium Earl he's really really **FAT**.

64. Then tell him he looks like a giant walking snowman.

65. Hide all of Skinn Bolic's sweet stuff and feed him anything that isn't sweet. *Evil sadistic laugh*

66. Hide pins in Kanda's bed so that they poke/stab/prick him **REALLY **hard when he goes to bed.

67. Hide somewhere near his room to see his reaction.

68. If it works well, repeat the trick, only that it's not in his bed, it's on his chair where he sits to eat.

69. Provoke Kanda and Allen into bickering again while in the canteen during the lunch time rush hour, then _accidently _trip behind Allen, pushing Allen into Kanda, resulting in them kissing. Watch the reactions. **(Tiger723's idea and it's an awesome one….)**

70. right after the above incident, run around yelling "Yaoi, yaoi! In the canteen! Come and see! It's Allen and Kanda kissing! YAOI!" (I may not survive this)

71. For days afterwards, follow either Allen or Kanda around, singing/yelling/shouting: "Kanda and Allen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

72. Wave the last stick of Dango that Jerry made for the day in Allen's face before eating it in front of him.

73. Show Kanda, Lavi, Allen and Komui this fan fiction.

74. Tell Komui that in the far future, there will be such a thing as air-conditioning, then convince him to invent one and use Kanda's room to test it out.

75. Sneak into Kanda's room at night and turn the air con down to the lowest temperature that it could possibly go. (And knowing Komui, that's probably very very low.)

76. Get Allen drunk.

77. Get Lenalee drunk.

78. Lock them in a room together.

79. I can't say what happened next cause this fanfic is rated K. (Lenalee couldn't walk very well for days afterwards. It is rumored that Komui has locked himself in his study and is currently building a Komurin that is programmed to torture Allen to death. Allen's location is currently unknown.)

80. Super glue Bak and Lenalee's hands together.

81. Casually mention to Komui that Bak was touching Lenalee even when he had no reason to… then just laugh after Komui runs off. (**Virtue's idea for 80 and 81)**

82. Throw Lavi into a pool of slime. (I'm kinda annoyed at him after my friend went crazy about Lavi –fan girl crazy- and talked only about him for hours.)

83. Slip sleeping powder into Kanda's soba.

84. When he's asleep, tie his hair back in braids, get him a nice pink dress, replace Mugen with a fairy wand and try and convince that he is really Kandaleena and was just dreaming.

85. Drag everyone to play a game of 'spin the bottle' then when Kanda is spinning the bottle, secretly deliberately make the bottle point at Miranda.

86. Set Kanda's hair on fire but make sure that he doesn't notice.

87. Casually walk by with a large bottle of gasoline saying "Here you go Komui, the gasoline you wanted for you Komurin…" then pretend to slip and slosh the whole bottle onto Kanda. (At that moment, his hair was still on fire but he did not notice…)

88. Dye Kanda's hair blonde at night.

89. Stick a note on his bathroom mirror that says: "in this world, there are many types of people. Smart, normal, stupid, and blonde. Congratulations Yuu Kanda. You are a blonde." (Really sorry to all blondes out there, I know that all of you are definitely not stupid :) Kanda is the only exception…)

90. Fan girl scream every time I see Kanda just to annoy him. (I would do it to Lavi, but I get a feeling that he would enjoy it.)

91. Give the Earl a treadmill and tell him to start working out or else someone will mistake him to be a real marshmallow and eat him. (Variation of death's artist's idea)

92. Set up a strip poker match between Lavi and Allen.

93. Constantly call Malcom C. Lvellie 'the guy with the toothbrush moustache.

94. Feign absentmindedness and stab him (Malcom C. Lvellie) with a kitchen knife.

95. Lock Komui and Krory together in a cage. Make sure that there's a video camera nearby. Then say "Oh Komui-san~ did you know Krory was stalking Lenalee?"

96. Record the fight (and probably murder) that ensued, and put it up on pay per view.

97. Use the money collected from the pay per view and buy several large and powerful amplifiers, place them at strategic locations around the Black Order and play annoying songs 24/7.

98. Paint the Order neon yellow.

99. Bring a man-eating flower into the Order (remember the flowers from Krory's castle?) and dump it in Allen's room.

100. Hide in a place far far away from the Order as they hunt for me cause of all the chaos I've caused.

* * *

**The next chapters are oneshots based on these 100 things, review and enjoy!**


	2. Kanda, Makeup and Komui's science stuff

**Well, this is… new. I've never tried writing a one shot before so please forgive me if this one is a total and epic fail! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and never will. (Sadly.)**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Idea used: Put make-up on Kanda when he's asleep and make sure it doesn't come off using Komui's science stuff.**

**Extra side idea: Tell Kanda that Allen did it. **

**Pranksters: Lavi and myself. **

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet day in the Order. Too peaceful and quiet. The resident pranksters of the Order hadn't played any pranks on anyone. Yet. I was bored; after all, one could only apply and reapply make-up for so long… staring at the lipstick in my hands and the make-up stuff that was strewn (lol, is that the word?) all over my table, and thought: _I wonder if I could go look for Lenalee and see if she had anything fun to do, oh wait… she's on a mission, maybe I could go annoy Kanda but he said he was going to take a nap…_

**Flashback**

"Hey Kanda! Where are you going? Come and play with me!" (Trying to annoy him as usual)

"No. Who would ever play with you."

"That's not nice! Come on, let me test out my new make-up on you!"

"No. No way in hell would I ever put on make-up. I'm going to take a nap."

Then he walked into his room and slammed the door.

_I bet it would kill him to ever be nice._

**End flashback**

_Hmm… what did Kanda say again?: ' No way in hell would I ever put on make-up.'_ An evil smirk crosses my face as I get a really good idea. I gather all my make-up and run to Lavi's room. _This will be our best prank yet._

* * *

**Lavi's room**

"That is the BEST idea for a prank I've ever heard! Let's do it tonight!" Lavi was literally bouncing off the walls as he spoke.

"No! Let's do it NOW! He's taking a nap now!"

"Okay! I'm going to get the stuff from Komui, you make sure that no one sees us going into his room!"

"But what are you going to tell Komui if he asks what you want to do with the stuff?"

"I'll just tell him that my button keeps falling off and I want to stick it on permanently or something." (**A/N really stupid I know, but I was pretty much brain dead by then**)

**2 hours later**

Lavi checked that no one was near before signaling to me, and then we both walked out of Kanda's room, both about to die from suppressing laughter for so long. Lavi made sure that we were far away from Kanda's room before speaking,

"Oh god, did you see what his face looked like after we were done?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see his reaction… I bet it's good. On a related topic, I need to get more make-up; I used all that I've got."

"Eh, you can just go to town and buy some next weekend, you can take Lenalee too, she'll appreciate it since Komui's so paranoid, he won't let her go to town if even a single male from the Order is in town too. And cause lots of guys from the science department go to town for a cup of tea nearly every day…. Komui trusts you ever since you helped him with his last Komurin, he trusts you to make sure no perverts -rolls eyes- get to her."

"Huh. True."

* * *

**In the canteen**

We sat in the canteen. And waited for our latest victim to wake up and discover our handiwork. It didn't take long. About ten minutes passed and then…:

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ON MY FACE!"**

We could hear Kanda's voice all the way in the canteen, four floors below his room. And in the canteen:

-Dead Silence-

Then

-BANG!-

Kanda slammed open the doors to the canteen, Mugen drawn, and ready to gut the culprit that played the prank on him. People stared. Some gaped. Others dropped whatever was in hand. Lavi and I just admired our handiwork.

Kanda's hair was tied up into two pigtails like Lenalee's, only that the pigtails were braided. He had cat ears on his head. But most shocking was his face. He had on bright red lipstick, shockingly red. Besides that, he had one every kind of make-up on. You name it, it was on his face. Eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation, powder foundation, mascara, blusher, etc…etc… With all the make-up, he looked exactly like a very pretty and cute girl. Then everyone's eyes dropped to what he was wearing. He was wearing a Lolita style dress with stockings and shoes to match.

"S-Strike!" Lavi whispered.

I punched him in the ribs and said, "Baka! That's Kanda!"

"Oh, right." Lavi looked slightly nauseated.

"**Lavi… Ricoe… (A/N that's me. Btw that's not my real name I just made it up on the spot-.-) you two did this right!"**

Kanda's voice was cold as well; right now there wasn't anything colder than Kanda's voice. Lavi and I glanced at each other, and shrugged. Time to do the innocent act.

"Huh? What do you mean? Lavi and I have been in the canteen for the past two hours! He was telling me about his… err… stamp collection! Yeah, his stamp collection."

Lavi gave me a sideways look that said: stamp collection? Really? Is that the best you can do?

"**I thought that you said you were going to do your make-up?" **Kanda said.

_Oh crap. I am so dead. _But then I got a really good idea.

"I was, but then Allen came to my room and wanted to borrow all my make-up, so I went to find Lavi."

Lavi quickly caught on to what I was trying to do and continued,

"Yeah. But we were kinda hungry so we came to the canteen to get something to eat… Hey Ri, didn't we see Allen going into Kanda's room?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think before saying, "Yeah! And he was carrying something pretty bulky too. I wonder where he is now."

"I saw him in the library just now…" Some random guy in the canteen suddenly spoke up.

The murderous aura around Kanda suddenly intensified, and he stalked out of the canteen, in the direction of the library. The second he was out of earshot, Lavi and I collapsed on the floor laughing. I said

"I really pity Allen."

"Yeah, I wonder what's going to happe-"

"ARRGH!"

Allen's voice rang throughout the Order as the doors to the canteen banged open again. Allen stood in the doorway yelling,

"HELP! KANDA'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU BAKA-MOYASHI!"

A look of pure fear came over Allen's face and he ran off again. Lavi and I walked out of the canteen, still laughing.

And so ended another day in the Order.

* * *

**Sigh. I think that this was an epic fail:( Pls review, suggestions for improvement are welcome!**


	3. Lenalee and Ricoe discover the internet

**I am so so sorry for not updating for so long, but school started last week and exams are in a couple of days so my parents didn't let me use the computer as much. Thanks for understanding! Well, I hope the last chapter was ok, was it? Well this time the pranksters are Lenalee and I, I promise that the next one will be Lavi and I. I was thinking about having one where I was not the prankster, maybe even becoming the victim. What do you think? If I didn't scare you off in the last chapter with my horrible writing, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and never will. (Sadly.)**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Idea used: Wallpaper Kanda, Allen and Lavi's rooms with Yaoi pictures. **

**Extra side idea: Get Lenalee to help.**

**Pranksters: Lenalee and myself.**

* * *

After the prank that Lavi and I pulled on Kanda, Komui pretty much put us on a two week ban on doing anything 'potentially harmful to the best fighters in the Order'. (Allen got beaten up pretty badly after we framed him for the Kanda n make-up incident) So I was left with nothing to do. Allen would be in the infirmary for the next couple of weeks, Lavi and Kanda had been sent on a mission so it was just Lenalee and me. Today, I got so bored that I went to her room to hang out. Komui recently got her some weird new machine called a 'computer' that had access to lots of information 'online' via 'the internet'. After that, Lenalee got hooked onto something called 'yaoi' and 'fanfiction'. When I entered her room, she was on… what was that thing called again? Confuter? Connuer? Oh yeah, the computer.

"Watcha doing?" There really wasn't any need to ask, I knew that Lenalee would be staring at various 'yaoi' pictures.

"I'm looking at some yaoi. Do you know that there's D Gray Man yaoi?"

"Really? Let me see!"

Lenalee was at a page that contained several hundred yaoi pictures; all of them were of the D Gray Man male cast. There was 'Laven', 'Yullen' and other pairings.

"Oh dear god, what do you think will happen if they (Allen, Lavi, Kanda) see this?"  
The second I said that, Lenalee began to get an evil look.

"L-L-Lenalee? What's with the evil look?"

"Heh heh. Why don't we put the pictures in their rooms to find out?"

"Lenalee! That's really evil! And they'll try to kill me! I'll be scarred for life!"

Even as I said this, I began to grin. I could see the potential for an awesome trick and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Lenalee began printing out some of the more explicit (is that the right word?) pictures, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist a good trick.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"Um Lenalee? Are you done with the pictures? You've printed over a thousand!"

Lenalee had spent the last three hours continuously printing yaoi pictures, and I had to ask Komui for refills more than ten times.

"Yes yes, almost done! Let's go and get the trick done!"

I just stared. Lenalee's room was flooded with yaoi pictures, I couldn't even see where the door was! I groaned, and started to push my way through the papers, hoping to find the door before I got crushed to death.

* * *

**Later**

When Lenalee said that she wanted to stick yaoi pictures in their bedrooms, I thought that she meant a few pictures, not realizing that she meant that she wanted to literally wallpaper their rooms. Every flat surface that we could find we stuck on the pictures, including the ceiling, floors, bathroom mirrors, windows, under the beds, in the drawers, we even covered the books in pictures. I had a feeling that they wouldnever be able to escape the pictures, ever. I kinda pitied them at that moment. We both took a step back and marvelled at our handiwork. You couldn't even tell what color each room originally was, neither was it possible to discern what the original design/color of anything in the room. Lenalee had even managed to successfully wrap the doorknobs with tiny yaoi pics. While surveying the room, I tried very hard not to look at anything in particular, the pictures were so detailed that I was afraid that if I focused on anything, I would throw up. Glancing through a crack in between the pictures on the window, I noticed Kanda, Allen and Lavi returning. Informing Lenalee, we went to 'welcome' them back.

* * *

**At the Black Order main gate**

"Hey guys," I said, trying desperately to look nonchalant and not laugh whenever I thought of their rooms.

"Hi Ri!"

"Hello Ricoe."

"Che."

Lenalee was kind and welcoming as usual, the perfect actress. We allowed them to enter first, even offering to take the mission reports to Komui, all so that they would reach their rooms faster. We ran and dropped off the report at the sea of papers also known as Komui's office, (we had a little trouble wading/swimming through the papers) and hid around a corner near the guys rooms (they were all on the same floor) and waited for them to get there. They reached the level that the rooms were on and entered their rooms at almost identical timings. Lenalee and I counted in our heads: _5…4…3…2…1…_

"**AHHHHHHHH!"**

A surprisingly feminine like shriek came from Kanda's room. We entered his room, wondering about the effectiveness of our trick. Kanda was curled up in a corner shivering and mumbling like an idiot, looking like a cornered rat. Every time his eyes landed on another yaoi picture, he flinched as though hurt. The second he saw the open door, he bolted for it, running out into the corridor and out of sight, and soon after came several bangs. I suppose he couldn't take the torture.

"Well that's one." I mumbled under my breath.

That was when we noticed that not a single sound could be heard coming from both Allen and Lavi's rooms. We went to Allen's room and found that he had fainted two steps into the room. I guess he couldn't stand the mental overload and passed out.

"That's number two." I continued.

We then proceeded to Lavi's room, fearing what we would find. He was sitting down reading a book, as though nothing had happened.

"Um… Lavi?" Why hadn't the trick worked on him?

"You are wondering why I am not affected right? Well, I knew that you wouldn't be able to stand not playing a trick on us, and at the main gate, you offered to take to mission report, something that you never do. I suspected something to do with our rooms so I made a detour to the library to get a book so I wouldn't see whatever was in my room. I knew I was right once I heard Kanda screaming so… yeah."

I sighed. I should have known, it's almost impossible to pull a prank on Lavi.

That's when Lenalee voiced a very good question.

"I wonder where Kanda went…"

* * *

**I really didn't want to do this but I will need 4-5 more reviews if I am to write/upload another chapter(there are currently 31 reviews). I need reviews cause i feel like no one is reading if no one reviews. :( This isn't my best, and constructive criticisms are welcome, please review, thanks for reading! I didn't read this to see if there were any errors, please tell me if there were any. **


	4. The Black Order takes revenge

**Hi all, I'm back with another chapter! (obviously.) Before the chapter starts, replies to reviews…**

**Raychaell Dionzeros: Yup, this chapter is on the fake funeral: D**

**KiraraGoesMeow: Hm, them getting back at me would be logical… any suggestions on what they would do? :)**

**ImmortalMissRaven: Thanks! I really wanted to write that Lavi liked the pictures, but a friend of mine is a fan girl of Lavi and I have a feeling she will strangle me if I do something like that…-shudders- and I don't really want to offend any other fan girls of Lavi 0.0**

**Wealse-chan: Thanks! I was really losing interest in the fic (lazy to write etc etc), but your review helped me to get the motivation to continue, hehe.**

**Ugh, I promised DR34DNOISE that this chapter would be me and Lavi pulling the trick, but unfortunately it isn't. I hate breaking promises so… I've written two chapters at the same time so I won't disappoint her/him… (I don't know if you are a girl or a guy sorry!) Writing two chapters at the same time is really hard so please don't kill me if it isn't as good! Anyways here is the plan for the next few chapters**

**This one: fake funeral**

**Next one: Give Road pictures of Allen shirtless**

**Next next one: I get pranked**

* * *

_Lenalee…on a mission. Kanda… nowhere to be found after the last prank. Lavi… still trying to memorize a library full of books that Bookman gave him. Allen… still passed out after the last prank. Hn… looks like I'm on my own for the next trick. Unless… _

A evil smirk crossed my face as I got an idea.

After the last Komurin attack, the entire Black Order was well and truly pissed off. The Komurin had destroyed over half the Order, destroying all the rooms that the exorcists resided in, as well as the canteen and the training rooms, leaving destruction in its wake. After Lenalee destroyed the Komurin, the Order, including all exorcists, swore (in silence) to get revenge on him. Being the master planner that I was, I decided to take full advantage of this and rope them into my plan for pulling a trick on Komui. All I needed to do was to convince them that it would work…

* * *

**Nobody's POV **

This was strange. He couldn't find Reever. He couldn't find Johnny. He couldn't find anyone at all, not even Allen, who was usually (always) in the canteen, stuffing his face. Well, there was only one place left to check, and that was the chapel…

There was a lot of noise coming from the chapel. What was going on? Did something happen? Komui entered the chapel and received what might possibly be the worst shock of his life. The entire chapel was draped in black, with an ornate coffin in the middle of the chapel, Lenalee's picture behind it. Lenalee… dead? It wasn't true, it couldn't! The entire Order was there, mourning.

* * *

**Ricoe's POV**

OK. This is amazing. The entire Order agreed to the plan without a second thought, but I did have to entice Lavi to stay in the library as he had a very special part in this prank, yes…a very special part. Pity he didn't know he had one though... we managed to 'decorate' the chapel as though there was a funeral, the science division even managed to produce a coffin (don't ask me where they got it from) and we began to 'mourn' as soon as Johnny alerted us that Komui was near…

"Hey did you hear… not normal exorcist death… child birth…father…"

We filled the air with 'gossip' of how Lenalee died, and I braced myself as Komui marched up to me, face filled with almost comical horror.

"What's happening here? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!"**(A/N he was screaming. Hence the caps.)**

"Heh… heh…" I faked nervousness, praying that my acting skills were enough to bypass his observation skills. I was 'spared' telling Komui the 'bad news' when a big mouth finder came up and offered Komui his 'consolations'**(A/N remember, everyone was in on the trick)**

"I am so sorry, Supervisor Komui! I heard that Lenalee died, it was very sad and very unfortunate, apparently she could not survive giving birth to her child…"

I glared at the finder, I could have been so much more melodramatic and sad than that. Instead I decided to try and horrify Komui even more (oh how sadistic I am :P)

"Yes, very true. I was there the whole time, she kind of figured out she wouldn't make it through, and gave up, the worst part is that both her and her child died together, a very sad thing."

Komui was looking positively murderous by now. "And the father is…"

Whee… the best part. "Um… I… I wouldn't want to sell him out but… I suppose, well… heh, Lenalee said the father was Lavi…"

* * *

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

I didn't know if I should facepalm, or scream and hug Lavi. That guy either wanted to (unconsciously) make my prank work even better than planned, or he had a death wish. A really **really** dark aura filled the air, and Komui began stalking towards Lavi. –insert lightning flashes and thunder- "_**Lavi~**_"

Lavi started to back away as he realized exactly how much danger he was in. I was starting to get worried though. If Lavi got killed, then who was going to help me play pranks next time? Hm, but Komui has never killed anyone before so… it should be safe, right?

And then Komui took out that really scary drill that he used to make 'repairs' to the exorcist's innocence. Oh crap. I thought that Lenalee had already destroyed it, but looks like he had rebuilt it. He powered it up _damn what an I going to do?! _And Lavi backed into a corner. Before Komui managed to mangle Lavi with the drill though, something came down hard on Komui's head, making him drop his drill. It was Lenalee, who had finally returned from the mission that Komui had assigned to her.** (A/N he clearly forgot that he had sent her on a mission)**

"Really Brother, what is going on. –sigh-"

Lenalee was obviously sick of Komui had his destructive ways, I mean you do get tired after hitting your brother everyday on the head. Komui, very obviously, was beyond surprised.

"Le-le-le-Lenalee-Chan! I thought that you were dead!"

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows and said

"Why would I be dead? You sent me on the easiest mission possible remember?"

Somehow, between stutters, Komui managed to get the story that I had told him out. When he had finished, he, Lenalee and Lavi turned to me,

"Ri…"

I could sense a very dark aura..

"How could you do such a thing!"

"Why didn't you let me in on the trick!"

Everyone turned and looked at Lavi. I sweat dropped and thought _that really isn't the point here right… _then Lenalee and Komui refocused on me. _Oh dear…_ I had about five seconds before they started chasing me. I turned and ran,

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!"**


	5. Road's fangirl side

**This chapter is for DR34DNOISE, no need to say more, everything else was said in the last chapter. On the other hand.. PLEASE REVIEW. I see that lots of people are visiting my fic, but they don't leave reviews, so um, is my fic really that bad that you don't wanna review it? -pouts-**

"Hi Road~ how are you? Watcha up to nowadays?" I said. Lavi and I had found Road in a sweetshop. Tracked her down more like. (**A/N everything will be explained later be patient.**)

"Hey Ri, Lavi. I'm fine, just getting some sweets**, **haven't been doing much, besides following Earl's scenario and trying to exterminate you guys," she said while smiling.

"Ah well, we can't talk much, just wanted to drop something off, take it as a gift for a friend, but only you are allowed to see." Lavi said while holding out a thick envelope. Road eyed it suspiciously before accepting it.

"What's in it?"

"Open it and find out~"

* * *

**Wait. What are we doing talking to the enemy? And why are we giving them stuff? Well let's do a mini flashback to find out! (May not be as 'mini' as I thought.) **

I sighed as I stretched out on my bed. I had pranked many people in the Order, but there was one person that I had yet to prank. It was Allen. Of course he might have been an indirect victim of a prank or two, but I had never crafted the prefect prank for Allen. Many times I had come up with perfect pranks to pull on Allen, but I couldn't bear to do it as he was so polite and innocent. But this time, I simply had to. If I didn't, my reputation as a prankster would go down the drain. Deciding to be nice, I chose the, well, least painful/embarrassing one.

I dug into my drawer and pulled out a stack of pictures of Allen that I had prepared specially for this prank. I danced over to Lavi's room and barged in,

"Oh Lavi~ I want you to help me to prank Allen~ 3"

"Hm… I don't know, I'm still rather mad at you for getting me nearly killed last week…" (heh, the fake funeral prank)

"Please? Please? I won't trick you for a month if you agree, and I'll help you braid Kanda's hair, ok?"

"Sigh. When you put it that way, fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Yay! –hugs Lavi- thanks! Erm, can you help me get Lenalee's computer and meet me at the rooftop? That way, no one can find us!"

After Lavi agreed and walked away, all I could think was _I wonder if there are power points up there…_

* * *

**Black Order rooftop**

Lavi ran up the last flight of stairs, and collapsed, nearly dropping the computer over the edge of the roof,

"Hi Lavi, AHH! Are you alright? Gah! No not the computer, save it! I dived for the computer, somehow managing to catch the computer and balance on the very edge of the roof at the same time. Like a ballerina.

"Really Lavi, don't scare me like that," I sighed and turned on the computer. Ah, I was so lucky. Lenalee had already downloaded Photoshop and the latest version too. Lavi peeled himself off the roof where he had face planted and crawled over to me, asking,

"Exactly why did you ask me to carry that insanely heavy computer all the way up like, five thousand steps?!"

"Well, the stuff I'm doing is a secret that would probably get me confined to the Order grounds for a year if anyone saw." –evil grin-

"wait, but what are you going to do with the pictures?"

"Heh. Think about what would happen if my finished pictures fell into Road's hands?"

Lavi sat. And thought. Soon a grin appeared on his face.

"You are so evil, Ri…"

"Thanks, I try."

And so I began to do my 'work'

**End Flashback**

* * *

Road opened the envelope and slowly took out the thick stack of photographs…

And instantly had a nosebleed.

"Kyaaa! Where did you get these!"

She began flipping through the pictures, squealing like a fan girl.

The photographs were actually pictures that I had taken of Allen over the months he had been at the Order.(no, I don't stalk him. It was all in the interests of playing a prank) Of course just these pictures were not enough, so therefore I photo shopped them, altering some to make him look half-naked, etc…etc.

"I love you guys; you guys are my best friends!"

Road screamed before rushing out of the sweetshop, trying to stop a nosebleed at the same time.

"Now, hopefully, she does something stupid like declare eternal love for Allen or something like that."

* * *

**One week later**

Well, Road hadn't made a move on Allen yet, and I was wondering if she had been contented with just the pictures. If she was… then that would be disappointing. As I walked along the corridor, I saw a wisp of purple hair disappear around the corner. I didn't think much of it until… _wait… __purple__ hair? _Only Road had purple hair… I ran back to the corner and looked down the corridor, and there I saw Road, trying to blend into the shadows. Emphasis on trying. Well, purple hair doesn't really help you blend in with the shadows right? I called to her softly (imagine what would happen if the Order knew there was a Noah in the Order)

"Hey Road, what are you doing?"

She instantly turned around, readying her sharp pointed candles in case I was an enemy and relaxed as she saw who I was. And then shot the candles at me.

"Ehhh! Road what are you doing!"

I shouted softly as I dodged the candles. She laughed (the regular childish laugh not the sadistic one) and said

"I was only playing, Ri-Chan~ don't be mad at me~"

I swear, sometimes she could be such a child; it was hard to connect her with the Noah intent on killing us all. Road continued after she saw that I had calmed down,

"I was only stalking Allen, I want to see what he looks like with all his clothes off~"

I smiled at her, but inside, I was desperately trying to contain my laughter. Oh, this plan was going so well… I offered to take her directly to Allen's room and she(obviously) agreed. I led her straight to Allen's room and left her there.

For weeks after I had led Road to Allen's room, Allen was nowhere to be found. I told Lavi of the incident, and he thought that it might be possible that Road had decided to kidnap Allen and make him do 'stuff', after all, Road had been known to take drastic measures. Many other people had noticed his absence, but Komui just dismissed it as him excellent skills at getting lost.

It was now exactly one month since Allen had gone missing. Suddenly, a heart-shaped door appeared in front of me and Lavi as we were walking, and Allen dropped out of the door. He was shaking. We led him back to his room and questioned him.

He was apparently rather traumatized after Road had kidnapped him, and made him wear various dresses (of the frilly and lacy type) and pose as she took pictures. Not wanting to let the rest of the Order know what had happened, I told him what I did and begged him (on my knees :( ) not to tell the rest of the Order. He agreed, but on one condition. When I asked what it was, he gave a evil grin and said,

"You have to cook all of my meals from today onwards for a week!"

Oh dear.

**Hey~ missed me? Sorry, I kind of lost motivation to write but I still decided to continue this fanfic of sorts anyway:) Please tell me what you want me to write, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write :P next time,**

**Ri-Chan~**


	6. Keri-chan comes to the Order!

**Yay! Hi guys! I'm not dead… yet :) Sorry for the long uncalled hiatus =] I had seriously major exams so I had to study like… um Lavi? So yeah from now on there will be two people manning my account. One is me (obvious no?), Ri-chan. The other one is Keriko-san but she gets pissed if you call her that so just call her Keri-chan. (shes scary when shes angry –runs off and hides-) Keri -chan will help me write my stories and sometimes she will post up her own chapters/stories. **

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers:**

**FollieOfMadness**

**Raychaell Dionzeros**

**Wealse-chan**

**ImmortalMissRaven**

**Virtue and Vice**

**Kirara Goes Meow**

**Replies:**

**FollieOfMadness: Thanks:) I didn't think that anyone would find them funny though… A promise is a promise:)**

**Rychaell Dionzeros: Thank you ^^**

**Wealse-chan: Thanks for making the time to read my stories, I really appreciate it **

**Btw, Keri-chan is a real, living person that I know, not an OC or anything like that, anything that she says in my stories are either typed out by her in person, or whatsapped/messaged/emailed/voice called to me. **

**Ri-chan: Say hi to everyone Keri-chan! **

**Keri-chan: hey wassup everybaday ;)**

**Ri-chan: In this chapter Keri-chan will come to the Black Order and I'll give her a warm welcome :D –evil grin-**

**Lavi: Yeah Ri-chan… such a _warm welcome_. (note the sarcasm)**

**Keri-chan: *gives a suspicious look at Ri-chan* ok….. WELL I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! :DD**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Keri-chan: Whats with all the random people showing up?**

**Ri-chan: Ok, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**Keri-chan's POV**

Um, well, ok… I stared at the huge cliff in front of me. It was, well, intimidating. I looked from the cliff where my destination was apparently at the very top, to my hands. My Innocence or whatever it was called, would not help at all here. The stupid cliff made my hands hurt just from looking at it. Why was I even here?

**Looks like it's time for a flashback~**

Hey! Who is that talking?

**Hehe, that's not important XD. **

Geez, talk about rude…

* * *

**Flashback**

I stood before the man who called himself General Tiedoll. He was talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention… until something smacked the back of my head. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I whined to the culprit, Daisya. He had, as usual, hit me with Charity Ball. He scolded me,

"Pay attention to General Tiedoll!"

"Fine fine."

"… and I will be sending a letter of recommendation to the Headquarters, but since I know the Komui won't read it anyway, I'll also send a letter to dearest Kanda-kun as well…"

Dearest Kanda-kun? Talk about weird. I pretty much dozed off after that, and so I had to squeeze all the stuff that he said from Daisya. He gave me a pretty detailed description of what the Black Order would look like and what to expect. He seemed to be keeping stuff from me though; he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Soon after that, I set off for my destination.

"Bye everyone!"

I waved to Noise Marie, Daisya and General Tiedoll. Just as I turned to leave, I heard something whizzing through the air. I turned just in time to get whacked in the face by Charity Ball.

"Bye carrot-top!"

Daisya had nicknamed me carrot-top since he first saw me. He said that it was because my hair stuck up in all directions. I couldn't help but smile though, it was a familiar feeling of home, remembering all those times when he would tease me and get me in the face with Charity Ball, with a bit of sadness, I was leaving that behind now. But despite that, I stuck out my tongue at him and gave the standard response,

"Bye shorty!"

**End flashback**

* * *

Oh well, no pain no gain, so I began to climb the steep and painful cliff.

* * *

**Ri-chan's POV**

Oh the boredom of a master prankster put on a ban from pranking anyone in the Black Order for a month! I would go crazy if it wasn't for the fact that Lavi tried to keep me entertained by giving me interesting books in bid to keep me from going crazy and blowing up the entire Order or some other crazy thing like that. I was currently practicing how to walk really reeeaaally quietly so I would be a more efficient prankster in the future, when something hit me in the head.

"Daisya…"

I cursed under my breath as I tried to keep my self from falling off the edge of the top of the tower edge that I was walking along. Unfortunately, I failed. Grabbing Daisya's golem in one hand as I toppled off the tower, I managed to grab the edge of the tower before I plummeted to the base of the cliff.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

I could feel my fingers slipping off the edge, and I saw my life flash before my eyes and… and…

Lavi: really, quit being such a drama queen-.-

Ri-chan: Hey! It was scary!

Lavi: You were saved long before that happened.

Ri-chan: Fine… party pooper.

Alright, since Lavi ruined the suspense, Lavi got me using his Innocence before I could fall to my death and stuff.

When I opened the letter that nearly killed me, it said:

Hey Ri-chan.

It's Daisya here, I've got something to tell ya. **(A/N:**you don't say)

The girl that General Tiedoll picked up, Keri-chan, is going to the HQ soon. I'm pretty sure you can show her a warm welcome, eh? ;) Pretend I never sent this letter, thanksXD

From, Daisya.

Oh… this was going to be so much fun, I already have some pre-set traps in the cliff, and as a bonus, she wasn't part of the Black Order HQ so she was prankable! I hope she's ready for this…**(A/N no one in the Black Order besides Ri-chan knows that Keri-chan is coming because Komui didn't read the letter as usual, and Kanda didn't read past 'my dearest Kanda-kun before burning the letter)**

* * *

**Keri-chan's POV**

I didn't make it twenty meters before the trouble started. First I got sprayed in the face by an ink jet. Once I managed to get the ink taste out of my mouth and actually see, I noticed the note next to the jet that had sprayed me. 'Welcome to the Black Order and please enjoy your climb!' I sighed, this person was sooo much like Daisya… and I continued climbing.

The next trap was a bag of feathers that was emptied over me, and made my allergies act up. I had to pull each feather off one by one, and watched as each ink covered feather drifted down to earth. I had to stifle a laugh as two or three feathers got stuck in a red-head's hair, his look of surprise as he pulled the feathers out of his hair was priceless, as was the black streaks that now adorned his hair. Scarily, he immediately looked towards where I was, and I hid my face. He seemed to pull out a tiny hammer before rethinking it and putting it back and walking off in a different direction. I quickly continued climbing despite all the sharp edges, oblivious to the new set of eyes watching my every move.

When I got harshly sprayed in the face by a blast of concentrated water, I was so tired that I nearly lost my grip, but managed to hang on, kind of. The note attached to this trap was:

'Hey:) you're nearly at the top, so the water is to wash off the ink and feathers:P'

* * *

**At the top of the cliff**

I groaned as I finally reached the top. I was sick of all these traps and stuff. I walked up to the door of the building, and started yelling stuff like…

"HEY EVERYONE, I'M WET AND TIRED BECAUSE YOU GUYS PUT THE STUPID PLACE UP HERE AND I HAD TO CLIMB UP HERE, PLEASE LET ME IN, I'M ON RECOMMENDATION FROM GENERAL TIEDOLL OR SOMething like that…" Right while I was yelling, this huge face popped out of the wall, and totally freaked me out.

"Conducting X-ray exam!"

Um…ok, I wonder whats going on…I was caught in a spotlight, when suddenly,

"Failed! She has the pentacle on her! She is a ally of the Earl!"

Wait, what? Was he talking about my tattoo? My tattoo was on my forearm and was in the shape of a star. I had it done purely for fun…

It was then that my mind started checking off all the stuff that Daisya had told me would happen…

Super steep near impossible to climb cliff: Check

Traps planted all over the cliff: Check.

Random face in the wall that fails everything: Check

Wait… there was one more thing…

Then this weird long haired guy jumped down from the top of the building and began to try to kill me.

Oh, right… that was it.

Crazy sword wielding samurai trying to kill me: Check.

Looks like I'm in the right place. Thankfully, a girl called Ricoe or Ri-chan saved me before I could get killed, all she did was to threaten to eat all the soba in the place. Weird. She called the guy Kanda…

Hey, that sounds familiar… Kanda…Kanda…General Tiedoll… Ah!

"Oh, you must be the 'dearest Kanda-kun' that General Tiedoll was talking about!"

Then Kanda gave me the scariest death glare I've ever seen.

"DO NOT call me that."

And he stalked off.

* * *

**Ri-chan's POV**

Well, the newbie seems fun. Right after Kanda to her not to call him 'dearest Kanda-kun, she ran after him yelling

'hey! Wait up, girly man!'

This is gonna be interesting…

**YES YES YES! Finally done… but it's a crappy piece of work I know, I've lost my sense of humor after all the studying for exams… I'll try to update soon, See ya soon! **


End file.
